


Miguel's real secret

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, alpha kaine, heat - Freeform, omega miguel, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Miguel O'Hara has a secret. He's actually a male omega. The reason he keeps this a secret is because male omegas are looked down on, seen as "unnecessary"or a "mistake" since males can't get pregnant and can only go into heat like female omegas. Miguel keeps this secret well hidden until he runs out of his heat suppressants and calls in sick, only to have Kaine drop in unexpected and discover his secret.(PS This is my first ever Omegaverse fic. Sorry if it's not that good.)





	Miguel's real secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the current time and not in 2099. Miguel works for Alchemax in the present and future, able to freely switch between timelines and keep an eye on the organization throughout.

"J-Jammit..." Miguel panted under his covers, tossing the used tissue in the small trashcan next to his bed. He thought maybe masturbating could help with the heat pains but that did nothing. He needed an alpha's touch. Miguel wasn't even fit to go to the pharmacy and pick up more suppressants, not that he ever did. He was always too embarrassed to be seen in public buying that, instead opting to have them delivered to his door.

Unfortunately, there was a delay with the delivery. Miguel wouldn't have his meds for the next three days and would have to go through his heat cycle in pain. 

"Stupid shocking twencen postal service..." Miguel grumbled as he curled himself into a ball with the blankets. He then heard his window open and looked up from his covers.

Kaine Parker, in his full Scarlet Spider costume, had crawled through the window and was holding a plastic bag of what looked like cans of soup and cold medicine. "Hey O'Hara, Parker said that you called him to tell him you couldn't patrol because you were sick, so I got you---Miguel?"

The future spider stared at Kaine as though he was the most terrifying monster he'd ever seen. Clutching his blanket close and pressing himself against the headboard. "D-Don't lift your mask!" 

Miguel knew about Kaine's mask having a filter in it, meaning that Kaine couldn't smell Miguel's pheromones that filled the stuffy room. Confused, the scarlet spider put the bag down.

"Damn, O'Hara, calm down. I'm just..." Kaine's eyes then noticed the empty suppressant bottles on Miguel's dresser across from his bed. His eyes them looked Miguel up and down, taking in his sweaty body and beet red face. It then clicked in Kaine's mind. "You're an omega?"

Miguel buried his face in his hands and nodded. "Promise me you won't tell."

"Miguel, just relax. I won't tell." Kaine sat down on the edge of Miguel's bed, being sure to keep his distance. "So, uh...does it hurt? Being in heat, I mean."

The future spider didn't want to talk any more about being an omega and quickly changed the subject, looking right at the bag Kaine brought in, he asked. "Why did you bring me that stuff? You're not really the Florence Nightingale type."

Kaine turned his head away from the omega and cleared his throat. "I just thought...you know, maybe you would...maybe I--it doesn't matter."

Kaine didn't want to admit he had feelings for the time traveler. Ever since they met a few weeks ago, Kaine couldn't stop thinking about Miguel. Not just his looks but also about his personality. His snark, his confidence and even the jokes he made Kaine loved. This was the first time Kaine was attracted to another man like this. He loved just being around Miguel and spending time with him.

While Kaine was lost in thought, Miguel's heat pains began rising back up again. Miguel began shaking and that snapped Kaine right out of his thoughts. Instinctively, he crawled up towards Miguel and put his hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? I-I don't really know how to help though." 

"K-Kaine..." Miguel panted, his resistance fading. "I...I need an alpha. I can't take this anymore! W-Would you b-be willing to..."

The Scarlet Spider knew what Miguel was talking about. He could see how much pain the time traveler was in, sweating and shaking. His face hot and red with sweat all over him. He had to help him. Kaine took off his suit and the moment he could breathe in the pheromones that filled the room, his cock harden and his eyes dilated. Without even thinking about it, he ripped the sheets off of Miguel's body and pushed him down on the bed. Rose red eyes stared up at Kaine longingly, chestnut brown hair matted to his forehead with sweat and a face completely flushed as Miguel gave the man above him a small smile. Kaine wished he had a camera on him to capture how beautiful Miguel looked in this moment.

Kaine started by claiming Miguel's mouth, kissing him roughly as him hands explore the body he had been dreaming of the past few weeks. Kaine broke the kiss and started to kiss and lick Miguel's neck and down to his chest. Has his hands explored lower, he found Miguel's firm ass and squeezed roughly, making Miguel yelp slightly and buck his hips against Kaine, wanted to be touched more. "Mine." Kaine grunted, his fingers now at Miguel's slick covered hole. He shoved a finger into Miguel's ass as his mouth claimed his nipple, gently biting and sucking as the omega squirmed and mewled under him. He loved the sounds Miguel made so much, especially as his finger explored his tight and silky walls. Adding another finger, Kaine used his other hand to collect some of the slick leaking out of Miguel's ass and lubing up his own cock with it.

"Kaine, I need...I need you so much." Miguel rocked his hips against Kaine's fingers, needing his alpha's dick deep inside him. The time traveler made a soft whine as Kaine removed his fingers and pushed Miguel's legs up until his knees were to his chest. Kaine wanted this angle the most so he could looked at Miguel's handsome face and his pretty cock as he fucked him senseless. The alpha gently pushed his dick into the tight hole, moaning loudly was he was fully inside of Miguel.

"oh Fuck, migs..." Kaine groaned "you feel so good...I can't help myself." Without giving Miguel time to adjust, Kaine started thrusting. He looked down at his omega, making sure that he wasn't hurting him as he went faster. Miguel was loving every second of this. He needed it so badly. Rocking his hips as Kaine fucked his tight hole, wanting more. He cried out moans and whines, making the most beautiful noises Kaine had ever heard.

"You have no idea how long I wanted this, Miggy." Kaine panted "You have no idea how fucking hot you are. How funny. How smart. How perfect." Kaine's thrusting sped up with each word. "I'm so glad Peter introduced us...you're so perfect. Oh fuck, I never wanted another man so badly!" Kaine's thrusting became more erratic as he spoke. He let go of Miguel's legs and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Miguel and burying his face in his neck. Miguel wrapped his legs around Kaine's waist and his arms around his neck craving even more closeness and he got closer to his climax.

"Bite me! Claim me! I-I want to be your omega and only your's. Please!" Miguel cried out, getting closer and closer to coming. Kaine sank his teeth into Miguel's neck as both of them came together. Miguel cumming on both his and Kaine's stomachs and Kaine cumming deep inside of Miguel. They both stayed that way until Kaine's knot faded and his pulled out, collapsing next to his exhausted mate.

\----

Miguel tossed his filthy sheets into his washer, Kaine standing next to him drinking some water, still a bit tired and parched from what had happened. "So..." Miguel said, pouring the laundry soap into the machine. "Did you mean what you said back there? That you think I'm perfect and always wanted me and all that?"

Kaine nearly choked on his water and cleared his throat, back to being nervous. "I...well..." Kaine sigh. "Yeah. It is true. Just didn't know if you'd ever like someone like me." 

Miguel smiled and turned Kaine's head towards his, giving him a gentle kiss of the lips. "Does that answer your question?" The time traveler smirked. Kaine couldn't help but smile back at his new lover.


End file.
